Ashley starts counting at 36, and she counts by fives. If 36 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 9th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $36$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 36 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + (8\times5) \\ &= 36 + 40 \\ &= 76\end{align*}$